Warriors: Whiteoak
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: What if Fireheart fell in love with someone other than Sandstorm? What if things didn't happen exactly as they did in the books? Fireheart/OC


_**Title: **Warriors: Whiteoak_

_**Idea behind the story: **What if Fireheart fell in love with someone other than Sandstorm? What if things didn't happen exactly as they did in the books?_

_**A/N: **Hello, I know I haven't written any of my other stories in a while... but RL is a pain in the butt right now. I hope you like this.. I miss writing for my wonderful readers and reviewers! In this chapter, I put the clans first and then the prologue. Also, the two rogue parents in the prologue are named Tiger and Sashi. No, they are not Tigerclaw and Sasha... I just like the names Tiger and Sashi. The prologue is a little sad, but the first chapter will be closer to the books... I hope. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Clan Cats:_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

**Deputy:** Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):**

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom w/ thick fur like a lion's mane  
Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom w/ unusually long front claws  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-dark-gray tabby tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom w/ dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale grey she-cat w/ unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentices (more than 6 moons old, in training to be warriors):**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom w/ a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Whitepaw- beautiful white she-cat w/ a light brown patch on her right ear; blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**Elders (former Warriors and Queens):**

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom w/ part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom w/ very small ears. Oldest tom in Thunderclan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat w/ a lovely dappled coat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- large white tom w/ huge jet-black paws

**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom  
Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom  
Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom

**Queens:**

Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Ashfur- thin gray tom

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Tallstar- a black-and-white tom w/ a very long tail

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby w/ a twisted jw

**Deputy:** Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

_Cats outside Clans_

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat w/ a broad, flattened face

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barley- black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest

* * *

Prologue:

Redtail was walking through the forest, patrolling by himself. He met up with Tigerclaw -who had just been made a warrior the moon before, Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Runningwind. Redtail nodded to the four warriors. "How is the hunting going?" he asked.

Tigerclaw hissed in fury. "Not a thing! Not a single prey!"

Lionheart purred partly in amusement. "We saw a mouse but, before Runningwind got close, the mouse ducked into it's hole."

Whitestorm looked at Redtail before glancing away towards the forest around them. "I think something's scaring off all the prey."

"I agree, Whitestorm," Redtail replied. "Let's go check it out." The five warriors swept through the forest, searching for whatever it was that was scaring the prey. Soon, Redtail caught the scent of two badgers, a few unfamiliar cats, and blood. "This way!" He yowled, running towards where the scent led.

A tom lay dead with a look of fear and determination on his face. One badger was clawing two kits apart, while the other was tearing a she-cat's throat out. The Thunderclan cats immediately ran over to scare the badgers from the territory.

Runningwind ran over to the she-cat. He noticed something odd about her. "Whitestorm! Spottedleaf isn't here, and a kit's stuck!"

Whitestorm ran over, and said, "Ok, move away real quick!" After Runningwind moved, Whitestorm gently pulled the small kit out of the birth canal. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. He cleaned her up, and then gently pressed down on her to get any fluid out of her lungs. After a few worrying moments, the kit took her first breath. "Let's get her to camp!" Whitestorm meowed urgently.

The she-kit was crying for her mom as they hurried into camp. A cat ran out of the den under high rock, at the sound. "What is going on here?" Bluestar demanded. Once Whitestorm finished telling the story, Bluestar nodded. "She will be taken care of by the queens. Whitestorm, since you saved her life, she shall be named Whitekit."

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Oakheart!" yowled Redtail. "What are you doing with that kit? She's a Thunderclan kit!" They were next to Sunning Rocks, where the battle was going on.

Oakheart turned to look at the other deputy. "She twisted her paw running away from the fighting. I was trying to get her to go back to safety," He said, honestly. Suddenly, all three cats felt the ground shake and heard the rocks rumble. "Take her to your camp!" he yowled, pushing the kit towards Redtail just as the rocks started tumbling down.

Redtail grabbed the kit and ran. He looked back once to see Oakheart get buried under the huge rocks.

*~* With Thunderclan *~*

Firepaw, formally known as Rusty, glanced at Graypaw. "Why are the Queens so worried?"

Graypaw shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go ask." As they walked over to some of the Queens, Tigerclaw and some of the other Warriors stepped into camp. Tigerclaw had a small white kit dangling from his jaws. "Hey," said Graypaw. "It's Whitekit!"

The Queens all hurried over to Tigerclaw and Whitekit. Goldenflower, Tigerclaw's mate, started licking Whitekit's face. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Where's Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf hurried over, and checked Whitekit. "She has a sprained paw. She seems to also be in shock. She'll be fine."

Tigerclaw had put the kit down before the medicine cat looked her over, and now he hissed, "She was at Sunning Rocks during the battle! The mouse-brained kit was there when Redtail was killed! Then she was hidden out of sight when I killed Oakheart in revenge."

Cats gasped, staring at the shivering white kit at Tigerclaw's paws. Spottedleaf gently led Whitekit into the medicine den. "Come on, Whitekit. Let's get you settled." She led the kit to a nest. Then she put a single poppy seed in front of her. "Eat it. This will help with your shock." After the kit ate the seed, and fell asleep, Spottedleaf hurried to Bluestar's den. "Bluestar, what are you going to do with Whitekit? Is she still going to be an apprentice?"

Bluestar nodded. "She was punished enough for leaving camp." Bluestar's eyes held worry and sadness. "Not now, but soon."

*~* Two sunrises later *~*

Whitekit stepped out of the medicine den for the first time since the battle. She was feeling a lot better now. Looking around, she saw the ginger tom that was the new apprentice. She ran over. "Hi! I'm Whitekit! Who are you?"

Firepaw looked down at her. "My name's Firepaw. Nice to meet you, Whitekit. Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better!" She batted at his ear, playfully. "Let's play invader! You be a Shadowclan cat, and I'll attack you!"

Firepaw was about to reply, when Bluestar leapt onto High Rock and yowled for a clan meeting. "Sorry, Whitekit. Do you want to sit with me? Or do you have to go to the Queens?"

"I want to sit with you!" Whitekit replied. "I like you." She followed him to sit with the apprentices. The other apprentices looked her over, before Graypaw nodded to her.

"I have something very important to say. Even though she left camp without another cat with her, and almost died when the battle happened, I figure she has been punished enough. Today I call Whitekit forward to receive her apprentice name and mentor." Bluestar watched as Whitekit slowly walked forward. "Whitekit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Mousefur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Will you pass on all your knowledge and skills to this young apprentice?"

"I will." Mousefur walked up to Whitepaw, and touched noses with her.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" Firepaw started, and the other clan cats followed. He noticed that she was in shock from the surprise ceremony. When the white she-cat walked back over to him with Mousefur following, Firepaw said, "Are you ok, Whitepaw?"

"Huh?" Whitepaw looked up at the ginger tom. "Oh, yeah. I was just surprised that I was going to be an apprentice after my 'adventure'." She looked at her paws in embarrassment.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's short, but since it's been weird lately I thought I'd get this out sooner than later. Please leave a review._


End file.
